


Don't Make Any Sudden Movements

by PerplexingParadox



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Weapons, because gay cowboys, miniatures, tense situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexingParadox/pseuds/PerplexingParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew about all of our battles, how I'd start them just so I could touch him. He knew about how I'd watched him from afar, seeing him in all his glory, commanding his troops. He knew about the nights that I'd spent in my tent, panting through clenched teeth, fighting against the urge to moan his name, imagining my hand was his own as it brought me to completion. Jedediah/Octavius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Any Sudden Movements

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Hello! Cross-posted on FF.net, because this website is so much better. Basically just our favorite little miniatures in a tense situation! Short, sweet, and to the point!

I felt his hot breath on my face, and I gulped hard. His body was so close to mine. Another inch, and every single part of us would be touching. I tried to breathe through my nose to stop myself from hyperventilating, but instead I got a full whiff of his powerful, musky scent. The most thrilling part of it was smelling my own scent of dirt and gunpowder mingling with his smell of Roman soaps and sweat.

I finally opened my eyes to find them penetrated by his chocolate ones. They were focused intensely, no need for them to search my eyes for anything, because he already knew it all. In that one look, I saw that he knew everything.

He knew about all of our battles, how I’d start them just so I could touch him. He knew about how I’d watched him from afar, seeing him in all his glory, commanding his troops. He knew about the nights that I’d spent in my tent, panting through clenched teeth, fighting with all my might against the urge to moan his name, imagining my hand was his own as it brought me to completion.

And in that intense gaze, I saw many things too. Things that would have made me shiver if I didn’t fear for my death. 

His body was radiating a heat so powerful, it seemed to suck me in. His chest, free from its confining plate, was pressed to mine in an inferno, and his mouth, so so close, was exhaling fiery gusts across my stunned face. His right thigh, from his lunge in a fighting stance, was pressed against my own, somehow creating tantalizing friction without moving.

Contrasting his heat was the iciness of his sword, pressed against my throat. The steel of the blade quivered, though not from his hands, but from my trembling body, telling him in its own Morse code exactly what I felt. One quick slice with that sword and I’d be bleeding out, and I wouldn’t be able to make a sound.

That being said, he wasn’t much better off, the barrel of my gun resting right on his temple, my finger perched on the trigger. 

The hot breath on my face formed into words, growled in a husky voice that brought all parts of me to attention.

“Don’t make any sudden movements.”

And he leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Hah! Cockblocked! There you have it, folks! Just some miniature lovin' to get you through the day and the wait until NATM3!!! Feel free to comment, but remember that all flames will be used to roast vegan marshmallows :) <3


End file.
